Flutterings
by vampireincognito
Summary: She knew it was wrong, but it seemed so right.
1. flutterings

Hi!!! ok so this is my first fan-fic, so dont mock me!!!! i thought up that awesome summary, so i had to write this story. yeah,... MUFFINS!!! R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. if i did, kataang would not be catapulted so much!!!!! i do however, own , a slinky, a possessed clock, and some very fine wine bottles.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Screams and cheers greeted Azula as she walked onto the agni kai platform. On her face she wore her signature "Azula smirk," a smile that said " I'm just O so much better than you all, and you better believe I know it."

But on the inside, Azula was troubled. As she watched her brother walk slowly up to the platform, his leanly toned body glistening in the hot sun of the Fire Nation, her stomach fluttered, and the "Azula face" flickered. She quickly suppressed the feeling and regained composure. _No_, she thought to herself. _I do not feel __anything__ for Zuzu_. _That's WRONG!!_ She hadn't felt anything for him before, and she certainly didn't feel anything now. She was supposed to be the cruel and ruthless fire Nation prioncess, an emotionless ruler with an iron fist.

And yet, as he turned to face her, brow furrowed, fists clenching and unclenching, his defined abs raising and falling with the pattern of his breathing, the flutterings started again. Azula closed her eyes and shook her head, attempting to seal her emotions in a glass box in the back of her mind. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, and the "Azula face" turned into a steely gaze.

The siblings walked toward each other, and turned back to back. Both of their hearts beat quickly in their chests, though for different reasons.

The sun was blood red in the sky and quite foreboding. Azula swallowed and walked forward, away from Zuko. She then whipped around, and the agni kai begun.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGAA!!!!!!" Zuko cried as he ran toward Azula, spinning fire on both hands. Azula quickly conjured a bolt of lighting and thrust it toward the prince, hitting him square in the chest. He flew back, hitting the ground with a lound thump and sending a cloud of dust into the air.

She began to run after him, but stopped as she caught sight of his pain as he stuggled to lift his body off the ground. His magnificent, sexy body- _NO, NO!! this is no time to be overrun with, well, whatever that feeling is!_

Zuko was off the ground now, and attempting to pelt Azula with fireballs, which she easily blocked. She could tell that with every block, Zuzu got more and more pissed, until he started charging at her, wielding a great sword of flame.

Azula started to form another huge ball of fire to knock her brother back, but she was mesmerized by his stunningl body as it ran toward her. She caught sight of rippling muscle, every crease in his skin, the wave of his hair, the shine of his eyes.

It was then that Azula finally admitted to herself the meaning of those fluttering. She was in love with Zuzu. This realization stunned the fiery ice queenso much that she couldn't even move as Zuko ran at her and drove the fire-sword through her abdomen.

For Azula, the world turned to slow motion. Zuko's beautiful face, lined with sweat, drew farther and farther away from hers, and a hot pain spread throughout her entire body. She winced as her vision blurred. She hit the ground, and the last thing she saw before the world went black was the red sun, its beams of light like droplets of blood falling through the sky.

"Zuzu… I…love…." she muttered. Zuko was to busy being stunned at his victory and soaking in the cheers of the crowd to notice.

* * *

SO did ya enjoy chap 1???? of course u did, who are u kidding???

R&R!!

* * *


	2. muffins and cartwheels

Sorry it took so long!! iv been trying and trying to wirte b ut iv been so frickin busy!!

I seriously havnt had any free time in three weeks!!

Anyway, bear with me! :3

Hope you like this next chapter, R&R!!

Disclaimer: goes up to nickelodeon with tears in eyes and quivering lip "can i ... pleeeeease cough cough have avatar? im very sick... it my last wish... please?" looks up with bambi eyes. The man at the door looks around. "uu... no sorry, i dont want an encyclopedia, thanks." he slams the door in my face "damn it."

Azula lay underneath the covers in her bed, brow furrowed, fists clenched together, pouting. Losing the Agni Kai to Zuzu had completely ruined her reputation. That one moment of weakness… Azula shook her head. She didn't even knowwhy she had felt that way. It was probably just the stress of being Azula. _I mean_, she thought to herself, _not everyone can be so beautiful, smart, and powerful as me and not have it take any affect. _Yeah, she was probably just stressed. But thinking about Zuko, the way his body shone even when it was cloudy, the way the sound of his voice always made her feel better (though she had never noticed until now), made her feel like mush. Could that feeling… be… love? She groaned and stuck her head underneath the covers as a knock came on the door.

Immediately, Azula straightened up and curtly answered, "Yes. What do you want?"

The door opened to reveal a widely grinning teenage girl, with toffee hair pulled up into a tight ponytail that bounced on top of her head, and two long bangs hanging on either side of her head. Her cute, button nose rested between two stormy blue-gray eyes, somewhat characteristic of an air bender, that seemed to always be laughing at some secret joke only they knew.

"Gosh, Azula, nice to see you too!" Ty Lee pouted, then her smile stole its way onto her face again. "Guess who brought muffins?"

"The Easter bunny?"

"Oo, no way! He's sooo scary!! Think about it: a rabbit of immense proportions that knows where you live! Anyway, MUFFINS!! Want one?"

"Ty Lee, no one wants any of your Goddamn muffins," Azula scoffed as she stuffed her face with five.

Ty Lee smiled broadly again and hopped onto Azula's bed. She had known the princess since they were both five years old. She had been a cartwheeling ball of energy with six identical sisters, while Azula was a spoiled, conceited, daughter of the fire king with a malicious streak. They felt a connection immediately.

"Sooooo… how're you feeling?" ty lee questioned, concernerd. "I mean, you did get hit pretty hard… and by your own brother…. who you have been better at everything than your entire life...and-"

"Ty Lee, not helping!"

"Sorry."

"Yes you should be sorry."

A rapping was heard on the door.

"Azula, I know you're in there, and that your awake so don't even try to pretend again!! AARGG let me in, Damn it!!"

"Uh-oh, Zuko alert." Ty Lee looked at her friend. "Want me to tell him your sick? Being attacked by mutant koalas? Incapacitated by muffins? Uh..."

"No its fine. You leave, and let Zuzu in."

Ty Lee stared at Azula in shock.

"Seriously? You haven't let anyone besides me and Mai in for the last three weeks!"

"You think I don't know that? Leave and let him in! Move!"

"Fine, grumpy pants." Ty Lee hopped up and opened the door for Zuko, who was about to fire bend through the hand carved oak. Ty Lee squinted her eyes and gave Zuko her meanest look, which looked a little like Elmo staring down Marilyn Manson. Then she smiled brightly and skipped down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**yay chap three!! this chapter is an al out battle between tokka and sukka. **

**promise next chapter will have ZUCEST GALORE!!**

**but for now be content**

**DISCLAIMER: **_i am walking down the street when i am stopped my a derelict man smoking a cigar and wearing a long jacket._ "hey gilrie, want some Avatar?" _opens jacket to reveal all the characters and settings and a miniature globe. My eyes open wider than aangs _"YES PLEASE!!" _a voice comes from behind_ "thats him !! thats the man who has been illegally selling tv shows to minors!!"_The police come and handcuff the guy, tie up his legs and tie his mouth shut. then they ask for an id. he says something no one can understand then is hauled off and arrested for assaulting a camel. i walk away _"damn it." THE MORAL OF THE STORY: i dont own avatar

* * *

MEANWHILE:

A mouse haired girl walks slowly along the serpents pass. Her short locks bounce lightly just below her ears. On her face is a smearing of different colored face makeup, signature of the Kyoshi warriors, but she also wears something else on her face; a gloomy look.

She stares, melancholy out at the sea. A memory stirs of the last time she saw her love, in this very place. She remembers how he tried to protect her, and how he talked to her, and how his face shone in the moonlight. She also remembers when he kissed her, and the passion they two shared. This makes her wonder: does he think about her as much as she does him? She sighs and trudges on.

Suddenly, a white flying creature rushes past her and before she has time to react, a small young, black haired girl catapults herself off its back and lands in the dirt at the Kyoshi warrior's feet. The newcomer stands up and brushes herself off. The brunette looks at the other girl's eyes and realizes she is blind. She makes a move to offer to help her when she is stopped by the blind girl moving into a fighting stance. She introduces herself to the young woman with the makeup.

" Hello. My name is the Blind Bandit. You adore the man I love. Prepare to die."

Emitting a feral war cry, the sightless girl launches herself at the other with the precision and skill of a master Earthbender.

Astonished, the chestnut headed girl attempts to dodge, but is too slow. The blind girl latches onto her shirt and begins head butting her chest.

"OW!! That hurts!! Who the hell are you? OW!! What the hell are you doing?!" The brunette attempts to push off the black-headed girl, who just hangs on harder and begins clawing at her face with short, dirt-encrusted fingernails.

"Sokka- "

"Loves-"

"Me!!"

"ARRG!!"

"Don't know why-"

"Thinks likes you-"

"DIE!!"

"Know him better-"

"With you gone-"

"UMPH!"

"Nothing in my way-"

The unsighted Earthbender and the Kyoshi warrior struggle against each other. The Earthbender uses her bending skills to keep the pair of them from falling off the fierce cliff edge.

The older girl manages to push the blind one off of her by sending a strong swing of her arm in the direction of her nose. On impact, the girl gives a shriek and recoils into the fetal position, whimpering and holding her nose.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" the brunette drops to her knees to worry about the girl rolling slowly back and forth in pain beside her. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength. What was that all about anyway? Do I know you? Did I murder your family or something? I'm really sorry, whatever I did… are you okay?" The blind girl head starts shaking.

The Blind Bandit looks up the young woman next to her with a smirk on her face. She sticks her tongue out. "Fooled you."

"Wha-?" The Kyoshi warrior is about to question what exactly that means when the Earthbender tackled her once more and begins biting her incredibly hard. The girl shrieks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIE!! What the hell?? Your acting like a frickin' VAMPIRE!! You freak!! Get the hell off me!!"

Wincing in pain, she manages to rip her arm away from the small girl's iron jaw. They stand up and face each other, panting. Then, ever so slowly, the raven-haired girl raises her hand. The earth underneath the mouse haired one quickly juts out of the ground, hurling her off the cliff and leaving her to plummet to her rocky death.

The Earthbender wipes her hands on her green clothing as a maniacal grin spreads across her face.

"SOKKA'S MINE!!" she roars as the flying bison swings back to pick her up.

Her crazed laughter trails behind the bison as it flies off into the distance like a flagellum of sound

* * *

_A/N : SOOOOOOO... this is a chapter that at this point seems like it has no real purpose whatsoever, but be not hasty! Sonner or later, i shall go to the gaang and the only way for tokka to occur is to get rid of suki and the best time to do that is early.  
_

* * *


	4. Confrontation

**A/N **sorry it been so long!! iv just been so busy, i havnt had any time to write!! i promise chap 5 will be here sooner

Enjoy!! R&R

**Disclaimer**: insert extremely witty paragraph explaining how i dont own avatar here.

* * *

Zuko burst into the room wearing a face that could kill small animals with a butter knife

Zuko burst into the room wearing a face that could kill small animals with a butter knife.

"Finally, you let me in!! Damn it Azula! You don't have to get so pissy every time you lose something!!"

"How would you know what I do whenever I lose something? I never lose anything." Azula was putting on her calm, cool, collected, and utterly non-caring act for her brother, even though her heart was beating a tad faster than normal.

" Yes you do!! Remember that time when you were five?? I beat you in that thumb wrestling match and you locked yourself in your room for a week!"

" I didn't lose that. You cheated. And in any case, I was working on a project in my room for that week."

Zuko through his hands in the air.

"Argggg!! You frustrate me sooo much!! Every time I try to talk to you about something-"

"What did you come here to talk to about then?" Azula asked her brother calmly.

" I don't even know anymore!!"

"Fine. Then you have five seconds to either tell me, or scram."

Zukos face fell, and he suddenly looked deflated. Azula didn't show her slight surprise.

"Well-"

"Five."

"Its just that-"

"Four."

" Umm… "

"Three."

"I-"

"Two."

" I-"

" One. Ok, Zuzu, time to-"

" I think I'm falling in love with you!!"

The moment those words escaped his lips, Azula felt as if someone had just thrown a she at her. She was at a loss for words.

"What?" she managed to stammer out, hoping with all her might her voice didn't betray her.

Zuko didn't seem to notice, because he kept going.

" I don't know, I know its weird, but for some reason, lately, I've been feeling weird whenever I look at you, and when I don't see you for a long time, I feel like there's something missing, and I'm really sorry, but when we were fighting in the agni kai I was watching how you moved and soaking up every aspect of you and it was making my stomach flutter and I got even more mad at you for making me feel that way so I tried to kill you even more and I realize now that if I had killed you I would have died to because even though you're mean, deceitful, uncaring, ruthless, emotionless, an have never done anything nice to me in my entire life, I'm in love with you." Zuko let out all his breath.

Azula was completely in shock. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would have a seizure. Zukos words had completely turned her world inside out, and now she had no idea what to say. So she did what she had taught herself to do in these situations; recoil from them and seal her soul away in that glass box.

"Well, that's just silly, Zuzu," Azula scoffed. " Now, run off and practice your fire bending because you beat me in a fluke contest, and I'm going to deal with it appropriately as soon as my wounds heal. Now, shoo." Azula put on her "Azula Face"

and made a shooing motion with her hand.

" You bitch! I knew you were going to do this! I don't even know why I said that! I defiantly don't love you! I don't even like you! I hate you!!"

Zuko stormed out of the room. Azula waited until the door slammed and she heard his feet stomping down the hall until she opened the glass box and let her soul escape. She felt a light wetness on her cheek. At first she attempted to hold it back, then uttered "what the hell," and let the tears flow freely. She then stuffed her face in her pillowed and cried for the first time since she was five.

* * *

Wow, werent expecting that, were you?

ooo

Whats gunna happen next? well, you'll find out soon enough!

muffins!

* * *


	5. I miss you

**SOrry its been so long guys! its the end of school and all that jazz so i've been busy as a mosquitoe in the peak of summer (but with a lot longer life span). Hope you enjoy this next installment. ill post the next sooner cause ill have more time with the end of school and all.**

**DISCLAIMER: M****E**:is sitting on santa's lap ... and i want apony, and some friends, and a picnic, and a pony and Avatat, and a pony, and... **SANTA**: Avatar? sorry little girl, Avatar belongs to Mikke and Bryan, i cant give you that without breaking various federal copyright laws. Hows a doll and a nice backrub sound?** ME:** (walks away scuffing heels) phooey** SANTA**: umm, i'll get back to you about the backrub then? right...

* * *

She new she should be happy about it,

She knew she should be happy about it, but she wasn't.

"_Where's Zu-Zu, daddy? Did he finally have the good grace to kill himself?"_

" _I don't know, Azula. I also don't care."_

_Azula bowed and left the throne room. Sighing, she walked down the hall, thinking about how boring her life was, Ty Lee being on a vacation with some boy she found at the beach and Mai being forced to come along to " put some pigment in that skin."She was so busy thinking about how un-busy she was that she didn't notice the rater large hunk of metal obscuring her pathway that she promptly tripped over. _

_She hit the ground with a thud. _

" _ow.." she murmured, rubbing her head. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen her fall and noticed a piece of paper lying n the ground. She stood up, brushed herself off, walked over to the paper and picked it up._

"_To whom it may concern… or to who it doesn't concern because you'll probably read it anyway, whether it concerns you or not:_

_I have decided to join the Avatar and become his firebending teacher. I have realized that is my destiny and mean to fulfill it by any means necessary. ANY means necessary. So the next time I see you, it will no longer be as your son, friend, or brother. It will be as your enemy, the failed prince._

_Zuko"_

_Azula dropped the paper and it fluttered to the floor lazily, taking its time, as if to mock the pain filling her heart. _

And now here she was, sitting in her room again. All alone. Again. She had never really paid much attention to her brother (until recently) but now that he was gone, she felt like he had taken part of her with him, no matter how cheesy and cliché that sounded.

Arrgh!! It made her so… mad!! He had no right to leave her like this! She was Azula, for Agni's sake! She was crown princess of the Fire Nation, the perfect woman, beautiful, strong, smart, and a firebending prodigy. She always got what she wanted. And right now, she wanted Zu-Zu. Then it came to her. She could either kill the avatar and his friends and her dear brother with them, or she could trick Zuko into coming home by playing a dirty trick on him. Hmmmm….. being unspeakably evil sounded fun, but she really didn't want to kill Zuko… the choice was so hard!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

_Wow, _Zuko thought to himself_. That went fairly well, considering._

He was sitting around a campfire that had almost died, with the cinders smoldering like the eyes of a dying warrior who would not give up their cause. They reminded him slightly of the deep blue orbs belonging to the waterbending wench- no. Katara. Agni, she was beautiful.

Zuko shook his head. _No, I can't think of her that way. She hates me_. He recalled earlier that night and shuddered violently. In the morning, he had gotten up early and practiced what he would say t get the Avatar to trust him. The rehearsals didn't go so well, but the real thing was ok. The seemed to have accepted him anyway, though they still seemed a bit wary. Unfortunately, the only one who hadn't appeared to accept him was the beauteou- er.. Katara. Actually, she had told him straight up that she would pretty much kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again if he took even the tiniest baby step back towards Azula.

" Wow, love you too…" he had muttered under his breath.

" What?" she had then turned around and given him a death glare that would have made even the Governator cry.

"Nothing," he had replied hastily, then busied himself with building the fire that he was staring at the smoldering remains of at this moment.

_Unfortunately,_ he thought to himself, _maybe it hadn't been "nothing_." In fact, according to the flutterings in the pit of his stomach, it definitely wasn't.

" Dammit," Zuko accidentally said out loud, then remembered to talk inside his head. _Why do I always have to fall in love with girls who hate me??_

Zuko, exasperated, attempted to blow the fire out, which resulted in the sparks igniting again.

"screw it," Zjuko said, grabbing a sleeping bag he had brought with him and laying it out a bit of a ways away from the rest of the Gaang. He climbed inside and in but a moment was asleep, his face as smooth as a baby's.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

She missed him, that was all there was to it. She missed everything about him; his hair, his toned body, his smile, his scar, his eyes, his hands, his…. Zuko. As she lay in bed, trying to fall to sleep, he was there, in her nightmares. He was the shadow, almost there, almost not. At times, Azula could swear she could reach out and grab him, then he would disappear once more. Then he was in a large valley, getting swallowed by darkness. Then they were together, happy, wearing hats and laughing. The two of them together, laughing. Then the darkness came and he was swallowed up again.

_I miss you_

And she missed him.

_I miss you._

It hurt, thisunimaginable pain. Her heart was wrenched from side to side up then down. She had never known this range of emotion ever before. It was horrendous. She heard his voice in her head, repeating, _I hate you, I hate you_. But it was mixed in with him saying _I love you, I love you_. Then it was her voice, all alone.

_I miss you._

_All alone._

The rest of the night the stone faced princess of the Fire Nation was plagued with a restless, fitful night. He was in her head the whole time.

* * *

YAY!! was it good? Was it bad? was it martian crap? please review!


End file.
